Ill Be Your Sunset
by EClarexForever
Summary: While waiting for a ride in the blistering cold, Clare Edwards bumps into the oh-so charming Eli Goldsworthy. Onxshot REVIEW.


**I'll be Your Sunset**

**Eclare  
>Songfic<br>onexshot**

**Whaaaaaat? It's eclare, so just dealwitIt. (: Review ;D. [loosely] based on ...**

_**I'll Be Your Sunset | A Rocket to the Moon**_

Clare Edwards huffs in fustration, stabbing her thumb finger down on the 'end' button of her smartphone. She slides the device into her coat pocket, deciding to give up on calling her mother for a ride.

Clare lets out an agitated sigh, as the cold Toronto air wraps around her whole body, sending a shiver down her back. _'This wouldn't be happening if Alli hadn't persuaded her to sneak her car out and go to that wild party a week ago.'_

She thinks to herself, remembering when her mother said she was acting "uncharacteristicly foolish and going against all she believes in." Hell, _what _does she believe anymore? It's true, ever since junior year, after her parents divorce, after her mother getting married to her boyfriend's dad, and after getting her heart ripped out my someone she thought she loved, Clare _has _been different. Can you blame her?

"_You're not one to go against your parents orders!" _Clare hates when her mom refers to Glen as her "parent." He is her mom's second husband, and her ex's dad, and nothing more. She _had _a dad, one that abandoned her and her mother. _And going against her parents orders? _Like they even listen to her anymore. Her opinion never mattered to them.

The 17 year old is so pensive, she doesn't notice the black motorcycle that pulls up infront of her. "Enjoying the snow, Edwards?" Clare jumps at the unexpected visitor, and turns to focus her eyes on this person. She realizes there is white, light flakes falling onto her face and clothes, and mentally smiles, loving the feeling of the snow.  
>"Eli?"<p>

"Hey." The older boy smiles, and leans against his bike. "What are you doing out in the blistering cold? Didn't school end like, 30 minutes ago?" Clare's cheeks go red, finally seeing his smile after so long. She tears her eyes from him, and stares down at the ground.

"My mom won't pick up her phone. And I got my license taken away for the month."  
>She chuckles a little, finally glancing up to study his expression. It's warm and sincere, as he takes his hands out of his back pockets.<p>

"Do you need a ride?" Eli asks, and Clare is almost taken by surprise. After all that happened to them, he was still being considerate, as if nothing had ever happened between them? Maybe he's over it.. Of course he's over it, he probably found someone new in college.

She eyes him, a little reluctant. "uh- on a _motorcycle?_"

"No Clare, on my invisible bat mobile."

Eli smirks, and Clare rolls her eyes jokingly. Their eyes meet for a split second, but both look down.  
>"Is that a yes?" Eli asks, eyebrows raised.<p>

Clare contemplates what she should say, and the snow falls faster. Knowing it's going to be dark soon, she sighs and nods. Eli hands her a helmet, and starts his motorcycle.

**xxx**

Clare's arms are around Eli's torso, holding on for her life. She buries her face in his leather jacket, and takes in his scent. He still smells the same, the same scent that used to drive her crazy two years ago.  
>Eli loves the feeling of her arms around him, but he tries not to admit it. He shouldn't be still thinking about this, about <em>them, <em>when they were over two years ago. But even after going a year without seeing her light blue eyes, he's still mesmerized by the innocence they seem to hold. He turns onto her street, a little disapointed that she was leaving.

Clare stares at her house, seeing both Helen and Glen's cars parked in the driveway. _Thanks for giving me a ride, mom._ She glares into the livingroom window, not really wanting to go into her house.

"Clare?"

Clare turns to Eli, who is looking at her suspiciously, waiting for her to get off the motorcycle.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing.. I guess i should be going.."

"If you don't want to-"

"huh?"

"I was saying, if you don't want to.. we could take a walk.. The snow is getting a little lighter.."

Eli stares into Clare's eyes, trying to analyze her expression. But she just looks at him, and smiles weakly. "I'd like that."

**xxx**

"So what were you doing around Degrassi?"

Clare and Eli were walking along the sidewalk, the snow making a delicate sheet of white around them. "I like to drive by once in a while. Brings back memories. Hows Simpson these days? Still up kids asses about the uniforms and other nonsense?"

Eli was never one to play by the rules, that much Clare could remember about him. He always found it so _wrong _how they made them wear uniforms. He always had something to say about the rules. It amused Clare, in a way.

"It is High school. Simpson's strict ways aren't enough to really hold down these impulsive teens." Clare glanced up at Eli, going over every detail of his face; from his messy, bedhead hair, to that signature guitar pick necklace around his neck. "Hows U of T? I hear you're taking Creative Writing."

"Yeah.. It's great. You're going to love it-" Eli stopped midsentence, and looked over at Clare. "Well, if you still are going.. I mean, I don't know why you wouldn't, but you know, maybe you changed your mind-" Eli's sentence was interrupted by a giggle from Clare, who was almost on the ground laughing.

"Im still going to U of T, Eli.. Just because.. just because Jake goes there, it doesn't change it. I'm pretty much spending my life in the same house as him, I should be able to cope with being in the same building as him."

"Well if you ever need a tour guide, Im your man. There's this little place on campus, kind of reminds me of The Dot. Everyone goes to hang out there. It's a good place for writing, I know a guy who go there and don't really order anything, just steal the wifi." He chuckles, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "The only difference is, there's no short, curly haired beauty there waiting for him with a mug of hot coffee."

He glances at Clare for a second, who seems to have forgotten how to breathe. She looks up at him, eyes filled with surprise. "Oh, really?" She says once her breathing is back in place. "Well that's a shame, isn't it? I know how much he must love his hot coffee."

By now they have stopped walking, and Eli inches closer to Clare. Her back is against a tree, and she can feel his breath on her face, sending a tingle down her spine. "Is it the coffee he loves, or the girl?" Clare can't take it anymore. She reaches up and wraps her hand around Eli's neck, pulling him down, while she stands on her tippytoes. She can't help but think of how tall he's gotten in the passed years.

Eli knows it's wrong, but he can't pull away from her lips. There lips are kept together by a magnetic force, too strong for even air to come between them. This makes Clare feel lightheaded, and she pulls away just enough to take in a breath. There eyes meet, and both smile, as she wraps both her arms around his neck.

"By the way, he loves the girl way more than he loves that coffee of his." Eli whispers against Clare's lips, making Clare's eyes flutter close. "Happy Ending." She whispers, before enclosing the space between there lips once again.

**lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaa ! (; Now you guys can make up whatever happens from there. I like that ending. I know I haven't written much, & have a bunch of unfinished stuff, but I lose ideas so quickly d; I hope you enjoyed this, REVIEW IT.**


End file.
